Against The Tide
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Bonnie and Damon return to the world of the living after repeating the same day over and over again for months on end; they return to find that the world has moved on without them. Looking to start anew they both head to New Orleans and run into our favorite Original family. With both Mikael and Ester back what will our bickering twosome come up with to save the supernatural world
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye Mystic Falls

**Against the tide**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bonnie and Damon return to the world of the living after repeating the same day over and over again for months on end; they return to find that the world has moved on without them. Looking to start anew they both head to New Orleans and run into our favourite Original family. With both Mikael and Ester back what will our favourite twosome come up with to save the supernatural world from peril?**

**Chapter 1 – Goodbye Mystic Falls**

"Hey guys wait up" Kai wheezed as he tried to keep up with Bonnie and Damon as they ran through the portal Bonnie created into the living world.

"If you don't keep up you'll get caught in the portal as it closes " Bonnie called over her shoulder as she tried to keep up with Damon who was practically dragging her towards the dim light ahead.

"I say we let the portal close on him" Damon said merrily as he increased his speed causing Bonnie to stumble.

"Judgey; you'd think after several months with me you'd pick up some of my grace and poise" Damon boasted as he effortlessly slung Bonnie over his shoulder then grabbed Kai by the back of his jeans and ran using his vampire speed breaking through the other end of the portal. The 3 of them collapsed on the ground gasping for air as the portal faded.

"What will happen to our little world?" Kai asked.

"Missing it, I'm sure we can send you back" Damon responded earning a light smack on the chest from Bonnie, Kai frowned at the contact.

"Probably still there, waiting for new prisoners." Bonnie said then laughed lightly.

"What's so funny little witch?" Damon asked.

"We're back, we're finally back and I'm a witch and you're a vampire and Kai's well Kai and the birds are singing – we didn't have birds back in the pocket dimension." Bonnie said.

"I happen to be an immortal human; Sheila trapped me away when I wanted to go to the media about the witchcraft that made me immortal"

"Not caring, let's get going Bonnie" Damon said finally waking from his spot and helping Bonnie up.

"What about me?" Kai asked.

"You're free – go play with the other primates" Damon said as he and Bonnie walked through the woods heading towards the Salvatore Boarding house.

"He has nowhere to go Damon" Bonnie said and Damon rolled his eyes, why did he get roped into helping people he'd rather kill.

"I see the house" Bonnie said with a grin as Damon raced ahead of them. Bonnie ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her smile fell when she saw Damon peering from the foliage behind his house, his shoulders tense.

"Dam-" Whatever Bonnie was going to say died in her throat when she took in the scene before them. There was a party in full swing on in the Salvatore garden and the centre of attention was Elena in a crisp white wedding dress standing beside Stefan as they cut a three tier wedding cake. Instinctively; Bonnie reached for Damon's hand only to find he was gone, heading back the way they came.

"Was this the wrong way?" Kai gasped as Bonnie ran by him trying to find Damon who used his vampire speed to run away.

"Bonnie" A voice chimed behind her.

"Caroline" Bonnie said with teary eyes as the two friends grabbed onto each other.

"I knew it was your voice I heard in the distance, I knew if anyone could come back to us it would be you. Come let's go meet everyone" Caroline bubbled as she pulled on Bonnie's arm only to have the witch pull back.

"You can bring your 'friend' if you want" Caroline said, finally acknowledging Kai's existence.

"I can't, I have to find Damon. You can't tell anyone we're back either"

"He saw Elena and Stefan" Caroline deduced.

"He needs to understand; Elena was going all sorts of crazy taking witchy drugs to hallucinate Damon and eating people; you don't want to know about the body count… Alaric had to wipe Damon from her mind before she self-destructed further" Caroline said attempting to take Bonnie towards the party once more.

"What about Jeremy, has he moved on?" Bonnie asked.

"Well… there's a girl… a knocked up girl… but you're the one he loves. He's had it hard, using women to work through his loss and booze. He pays your phone bill every month so he can call you and express his anger at you for leaving, he needs you." Caroline enthused once more trying to pull Bonnie towards the Salvatore boarding house.

"I don't think so Care. I need to go find Damon. I'll meet you… somewhere later"

"What about me?"

"Care take Kai somewhere safe and keep him there" Bonnie said taking off.

"I guess I'm pet sitting" Caroline said gesturing the direction towards her apartment at Kai.

* * *

><p>The bottle store cashier was sprawled on the floor behind the counter, from the angle in which his head was bent; Damon more than likely snapped his neck. Bonnie shook her head and headed towards the Bourbon. He sat on the floor, a faraway pained look in his eyes as he took another swig. Bonnie sat next to him and jerked the bottle out his hands; taking a swig and passing it back.<p>

"Did you have to kill an innocent? You know my purpose is to protect people from your kind"

"If you're going to kill me go ahead. I might enjoy that little pocket dimension without you and porky"

"I would but I guess I accepted your nature is to snap necks the moment things go south, over the past few years there have been enemies far more evil than you in any case" Damon looked at Bonnie in mock scandal. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Jeremy knocked someone up while having sex with random women to get me out his system."

"And you forgive him"

"Actually… I didn't talk to him. Caroline found me when I went after you. It's not what you think. Elena went bat shit crazy. She got addicted to some kind of witch concoction that made her hallucinate you and it made her ravenous she left a line of bodies in her wake according to Care" Bonnie said jerking the bourbon from Damon for another swig.

"How is vampire Barbie?" Damon asked pulling the bottle before Bonnie could swig and slapping her hand away when she tried to get the bottle back.

"I didn't ask… I was running after you" Bonnie said bumping her shoulder against Damon's.

"How did she stop her… self-destruction?" Damon asked the term sour on his tongue.

"She got Alaric to wipe you from her mind." Damon nodded, somewhat relieved as they sat in companionable silence until the sun set.

* * *

><p>Caroline was basically burning a hole in her rug with her pacing while Kai demolished whatever he could find in her fridge, finally a knock resounded on her door, the door flung open before Bonnie could rap against the door a second time. Caroline pulled both the vampire and witch inside, throwing her arms around Damon, who was frozen in shock, and squeezing him as hard as she could without breaking bones.<p>

"Both of you are not allowed to die again!" She said pulling Bonnie into the hug.

"We don't plan on it." Bonnie said comfortingly as Damon made his way to Caroline's fridge for a blood bag – Kai scampered away at the vampire's approach.

"Bon, I found your pet"

"Damon; stop picking on porky"

"Hey" Kai protested and Damon chuckled earning a raised brow from Caroline.

"Why are you living all the way out here? I thought you'd be in the dorm with Elena" Bonnie asked.

"Well when you tell your best friend you're in love with a guy and she takes off on a road trip with him…" Damon sputtered blood all over Caroline's new painting.

"You fell in love with Saint Stefan?" Damon coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"So sue me, anyway Alaric can undo his compulsion and you can have your Elena back." Caroline shrugged.

"She ran off with Stefan after you told her you loved him?" Bonnie needed clarification.

"The two of them vanished for weeks, when they showed up Elena had a rock on her finger. While they were gone I had to rescue Enzo by myself with help from Lucy. When you guys died there was a barrier placed around Mystic Falls preventing us from entering, any vampire entering would burst into flames; Lucy broke it and saved Enzo."

"You've been through a lot little one" Damon said patting Caroline on the head.

"Now you know what idiots these kids are" He huffed and took a rag to clean the painting.

"Don't bother about it. I'll just get another out of Klaus's 'gifts'"

"Klaus is sending you artwork"

"He used to… then he lost his kid" Damon sputtered out blood again- this time on Kai.

"Vampires can't…" Bonnie was just as shocked.

"I know, but because of his hybridness his wolf part was able to do the job"

"How did he lose the kid?" Damon asked.

"His mother ordered the witches in New Orleans to kill the child as soon as she was born."

"Does New Orleans still exist?"

"Klaus just vanished after everything – I think the loss broke him" Caroline shrugged.

"So are you going to go to Alaric now?" Caroline asked changing the topic.

"I'm still thinking about it… We'll speak in the morning. Take care of the pet for us. Bon I booked a motel one town over, you can stay with me or with Caroline." Damon said. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Why don't you take Kai and I'll stay with Caroline"

"Why should I keep him? I never asked for him"

"Because he's a responsibility we took on together!"

"You never asked me, I wanted to snap his neck, you were the one who wanted to keep him!"

"I'm right here" Kai said in a small voice – which was ignored as Bonnie and Damon argued. Eventually Bonnie and Damon both stormed out.

"Well that's similar but different."

"It's annoying once you watched them bicker for months. Everything else falls away – they just rip each other to shreds. The funny thing is after time they just go on like nothing happened only to bicker again."

"Yeah – my parents were like that too when it came to my custody" Caroline said patting the immortal human on the head.

* * *

><p>Eventually Bonnie and Damon ran into each other when she found him lying in the middle of the street as she walked by her house.<p>

"One of these days you're going to get run over"

"Where have you been?"

"Caroline told Lucy I was back. She called me from New Orleans… Things are bad down there, I have this feeling I need to be there." Damon sat up with the news.

"What about Jeremy and the other idiots?"

"He has a kid. His behaviour after my death is unhealthy. I don't think my presence in his life would do any good for him…" I'm leaving tonight. Just needed to gather some cash…

"I hope the divorce won't be too hard on Stefan" Bonnie said, encouraging Damon to go after Elena.

"How are you going to New Orleans?" Damon countered.

"Train then I figured I'd hitch hike" Damon sighed.

"I'll have plane tickets ready for us tomorrow morning. Let's go get some sleep"

"Us, but Elena…"

"Is happy with Stefan… my presence in her life is… toxic. It's better if I stay dead for them."

"But she's your great love, she's the reason you came back!"

"Elena and Stefan are the reason I came back, as you can see they are happy. I love the two of them more than anything in this world. I would rather go back to that shit hole we just came from than take that happiness away. I've always wanted from Stefan. For once, I don't want to be the one that ruins things for him"

"Are you sure" Bonnie asked.

"We stay dead, it's better for everyone. Ask Vampire Barbie if she wants to come, she can take care of porky. The sooner we put this town in the rear view the better." Damon said heaving Bonnie over his shoulder as he used his vampire speed to get to the next town.


	2. Chapter 2 – Hello New Orleans

**Chapter 2 – Hello New Orleans**

"This place is so full of life" Bonnie said, twirling around as she took in the sights and sounds. Caroline and Damon were enthralled with the sax player on the street corner while Kai was at her heels like a loyal puppy.

"It's full of magic too… Can you feel it?" Kai asked stepping closer, his hand moved to snake around Bonnie only to be slapped away by Damon who was still watching the sax player.

"Don't touch Bonnie – Ever" He growled, and then clapped as the sax player finished his set.

"That was brilliant!" Caroline said; fishing in her pocket for some change. Damon beat her to it when he tossed crisp 100 dollar bill in the man's saxophone case then guided the girls along. Kai naturally followed at their heels.

"This place is full of magic… it has a long history of magic. Most of the Salem witches escaped here; except your family of course. They liked being different." Damon teased.

"Do you think their magic is still in me? The dead witches I mean"

"Your magic is a little out of practice; with the right motivation you should be able to tap back into it. You're the strongest in your line" Damon said.

"Hey is it just me or are there a lot of wolves around here" Caroline asked as they slowly found themselves surrounded.

"Lots of them, they're snarling – in the daytime – that's not good" Kai said hiding behind Damon.

"They have rings on their fingers like your lapis lazuli" Bonnie said, stepping back into Damon; Damon put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Bonnie, use your magic on them – you can do it." Bonnie nodded slowly then closed her eyes and held out her hand causing the approaching wolves to collapse in pain.

"I said your magic not expression!"

"It's part of my magic now" Bonnie said turning around to face him.

"Last time you used it you almost died." Damon scolded.

"The last time I used it I was being misled by a crazy Silas fanboy"

"Bonnie" Damon said in exasperation.

"And this is one of the few times were Damon concedes" Kai whispered to Caroline as they watched the exchange.

"Let's go before they recover" Bonnie said grabbing Caroline and Damon's hands. Kai grabbed onto Damon's other hand causing the vampire to grab him by the throat.

"What are you doing Porky, I don't swing that way"

"Bonnie's hands are occupied"

"Then hold Caroline's! Better yet; don't touch anyone"

"Come on kid" Caroline said; moving behind Kai and pushing him forward.

"You're kind of slow"

"So where to Bon Bon?"

"Lucy is holed up in a flower shop close buy. I can feel her magic. We're almost there" Bonnie said as she began a slow run to get to Lucy. She flung the door open almost taking it off its hinges as she launched herself at a waiting Lucy.

"You're back, I can't believe it! Your magic feels so strong" Lucy said pulling away from Bonnie to squeeze her arms affectionately. Her face fell as soon as she saw Damon and Caroline.

"What are they doing here? Vampires are not allowed in the quarter!"

"Why?"

"Ester is back – well her soul is and she's been jumping bodies. She's made a pact with the witches and wolves to clear out all vampires." Both Bonnie and Lucy grabbed their heads.

"Fin is on his way… It's a psychic attack. You need to go. Go to Elijah." Lucy screamed as she used her magic to fight against Fin's attack on her and Bonnie.

"Damon, Caroline, Kai..." Bonnie called holding out her hands as she reached deep inside her mind to pull an image of Elijah. Her eyes glowed white and she screamed in pain as they dematerialized from the flower shop and materialized on the Mikaelson's breakfast table, right in Elijah's oatmeal.

"What the"

"I heard something break is it the wolves?" Klaus asked rushing out; his rage fading as he took in Caroline sprawled on his dining table.

"Well breakfast does look scrumptious…" He said ignoring the trio and making his way to Caroline.

"Hey" Caroline said, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry for landing in your breakfast" Caroline said wiping oatmeal and smashed fruit off her clothes with a grimace.

"We needed to escape; your older brother was on his way to lynch us." Caroline accepted Klaus's hand as he helped her off the table.

"Bon, Bonnie; come on Bon" Damon was frantically trying to wake Bonnie, who had passed out, up.

"I thought you two were dead" Elijah was confused.

"Bonnie's grams stuck us in an alternate dimension – a prison of sorts. Come on Bon" Damon asked as he checked her pulse and put his hand over her nose to make sure she was breathing.

"Did she use her magic to bring you here?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, Lucy said we need to get to you to escape Fin. I think her magic exhausted her."

"Your grand plan against mother was Lucy? She isn't half the witch Emily Bennett was" Klaus criticized Elijah.

"Well she was but now we have Bonnie Bennett the strongest in her line next to Qetsiyah." Elijah almost did a happy dance then a phone began to ring bringing everyone's attention to the man lying face first in Elijah's oatmeal carrying a woman's purse.

"That must be Lucy" Damon mused, gently placing Bonnie in Caroline's arms as he opened her purse to answer her call.

"Hi Lucy"

"We're with Elijah…. I didn't know she could do that either… she passed out; we're trying to wake her… We're you able to escape? No I'm not going soft; you're the only family Bonnie has; she'd be sad if something happened to you… Okay get here fast" With that Damon ended the call and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you have to be so risky?" He scolded Bonnie's unconscious form.

"You know; she pushes her limits when there's the slightest threat on your life… why can't she love me like that" Kai moaned before his face met the oatmeal bowl again.

"What is that?" Klaus asked.

"Damon and Bonnie adopted him. Can you show me to a spare room to put her down please?" Caroline asked.

"I'll take Bonnie, you babysit Porky" Damon said removing Bonnie from Caroline's arms and vanishing behind Klaus leaving Caroline with an upset Elijah.

"I suggest you remove your pet from my breakfast which he just ruined. Look at this mess." Elijah winked off with those parting words as Hayley entered the room.

"Caroline?"

"Hey, sorry for crashing in like this; we heard there was a threat to us all so we decided to come help." Caroline wiped Kai's face and slapped him awake.

"Ouch that hurt, where are we? Where's Bonnie?" Kai asked taking in his surroundings.

"Your parents are having some alone time – you clean up this mess" Caroline ordered then turned towards Hayley.

"Bonnie and Damon died and came back with him" Caroline shrugged.

"You're just as mean as Damon"

"Less talking more scrubbing"

* * *

><p>"So that's what we're facing" Elijah finished explaining Ester's re-entry into their lives to take away their immortality and Mikael's resurrection to bring about their deaths.<p>

"Your family is fucked up. I thought me and Stefan were bad" Damon said rubbing Bonnie's feet as they sat in the Mikaelson's living room.

"My mother ruined me, she made me weak, she let my father beat me like some animal then when her infidelity was found out; she set Mikael upon us to destroy that which she had created." Klaus growled.

"We all had sucky mothers" Kai sighed, and yelped when Damon threw a scrunched up piece of paper at him.

"Go be useful and refresh everyone's drinks." Bonnie ordered; Lucy had arrived with a tonic to restore her magic energy. She was conscious again but very weak.

"I'm an orphan no complaints here" Hayley shrugged.

"My mom's great my dad was an asshole" Caroline frowned.

"My mom abandoned me- twice, my dad started caring when it was too late" Bonnie concurred.

"My mother was the most amazing woman; Giuseppe was a cunt, I'm glad Stefan drained him."

"Stefan killed your dad?" Bonnie asked wide eyed.

"That's how he completed the transition…"

"Must have been hard on him" Damon looked at Bonnie incredulously.

"Giuseppe Salvatore shot his own sons dead; I don't think it was hard on Stefan" Klaus chuckled, loud and freely before Damon raised his glass.

"To eliminating fucked up parents" He toasted while everyone chuckled and followed.

Bonnie looked around the room, perhaps New Orleans was a good place to call home.

* * *

><p>"You can stop hovering Damon, I'm fine" Bonnie sighed at the eldest Salvatore who pinned her with a particularly icy gaze.<p>

"Fine? FINE! You could have killed yourself you little idiot."

"But I didn't"

"Only because Lucy was here to save your ass. I thought we talked about your habit of being altruistic; wanna try dying a third time?" He scolded her.

"I had to get you away from Fin."

"I'm well over a 100 years, I can handle myself. I'm a survivor, you on the other hand just jump at the chance to commit suicide for others."

"Hey you can survive; what about Caroline?"

"Have you seen the way Klaus looks at her? He would have ripped Fin's heart out."

"What about Kai" Bonnie asked crossing her arms defiantly.

"Who cares about Porky… why is he still with us. I'm sure he's well over 18 it's time to kick him out."

"Damon" She sighed.

"Will you keep the promise you made on the other side? The one about not sacrificing yourself." Damon asked crouching so he was eye level with the young witch.

"I'll try"

"Trying isn't good enough Bon. If I asked you for something would you give it to me?"

"I'm not having sex with you"

"Have you seen me? I can have an orgy of women anytime I want. You'll never see me begging you to open your legs for me" That stung Bonnie; suddenly she felt the innocence of her age against his. Her face fell momentarily before she masked it with anger.

"What do you want?" She spat with as much venom as she could muster.

"Bind your life to mine." Damon implored; knowing she wouldn't indulge her suicidal needs if she knew if would affect someone else, and if she did; he'd be at her side so she'd never be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the update :)  
><strong>

**I have a stripping scene with that delicious glass of chocolate milk Marcel coming up... don't you just wanna do body shots of his abs... Marcel is sin on legs... Yum!**

**Love**

**Rogue**


	3. Chapter 3 - Girl Problems

**Chapter 3 – Girl problems**

Bonnie stared wide eyed at Damon as his gaze penetrated the very depths of her soul. She was about to reject his idea when her door came off the hinges and Caroline stormed in.

"Girl moment now, Damon out!" Caroline growled.

"We were kind of having a moment" Damon argued weakly, Caroline grunted, grabbed him by the arm and threw him out in the hallway.

"You've had months to have 'moments' with Bonnie. I need her. Bonnie; how about a supernatural hearing barrier around the room?" Caroline asked as she sat down on Bonnie's bed and buried her face in her hands.

"Women" Damon turned to find Elijah nursing a red cheek and Klaus with some serious claw marks on his face.

"Don't ask" Klaus commanded as he stormed off.

"I wasn't going to…." Damon mumbled before looking up at Elijah.

"Is there something in the air here making women crazy?" Damon asked.

"Maybe their periods synchronized" Damon mumbled the answer to his own question eliciting a chuckle from Elijah.

"If you'll excuse me I need to go and hide from a certain new female hybrid" Elijah said as Hayley stormed past him purposely knocking him to the ground as she left the compound. Damon raised his eyebrows at the interaction.

"I'm going out for a drink and a blood whore" Damon announced glaring at Bonnie whose attention was on Caroline in their little magic bubble.

"Damon's right. We need a break from female drama; be it mother, Hayley, Caroline or Cami"

"So you're the one who pissed off Vampire Barbie" Damon theorized and Klaus scowled.

"Fine, the previous 4 names shall not be mentioned tonight at all, well 5; I'm including Bonnie for not listening to me" Damon announced as the 3 male vampires moved to change before hitting a few bars.

* * *

><p>"He has a kid… with Hayley?" Bonnie asked for the fifth time.<p>

"Yes, he has a kid. Asking over and over again won't change my answer."

"Wow… how is that even possible? Are they together?"

"Something about them both being wolves… they had to send their baby away because Ester ordered the witches here to kill the baby when she was born. They had to change Hayley because the witches killed her and practically ripped her baby out of her to murder it" Caroline's body shook violently in unbridled anger.

"How can someone want to kill an innocent baby? How can Klaus keep things like this from me? Had I know I would have been her; I would have helped."

"Caroline; what's really eating you?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know I just feel like… You remember when Klaus first came to Mystic Falls?"

"You mean how he relentlessly stalked you?" Caroline rolled her eyes at Bonnie.

"Even though he was trying to kill the people I care about there was this vibe between us, this little spark, there was something about him that made me feel so…"

"Horny?"

"Bonnie!"

"What, it's obvious you two had the hots for each other but you were trying to stay faithful in your not so perfect relationship with Tyler. We both knew Tyler was going to do something stupid to hurt you sooner or later."

"I was the one who hurt him; I had sex with Klaus…"

"You gave him a choice and he didn't put you first. He didn't have any right being upset at you about Klaus"

"I missed you so much. See you can't go around sacrificing yourself anymore because I can't survive without you" Caroline said hugging Bonnie tight.

"So now why were you so angry?"

"I… I saw Klaus with this human girl in a bar. They were dancing… intimately. She's been at his side all this while. I feel as if the feelings he had for me diminished. Why didn't he turn to me… Why some strange human woman… why didn't he ask me to help him protect his family…."

"I don't have the answers but I know someone who does."

"Let's go see Hayley" Bonnie suggested.

"I might have attacked Klaus and accused him of using me for sex and tossing me aside…" Caroline said in a rush.

"Sounds like you still have the hots for him. I thought you had a thing for Stefan"

"Stupid little crush, I was lonely and he was the only one close to me"

* * *

><p>"So he got closer to this Cami person because his protégé had an interest in her?"<p>

"Yep" Hayley answered as she downed another shot of tequila.

"Are the two of you…"

"Involved? No; it was a one night stand then I left to find my family. I had interests in the older Mikaelson but he clearly doesn't give a fuck about me."

"Not everyone is lucky enough to have a Damon" Kai directed at Bonnie as he refilled the ladies glasses.

"No talking Porky" Caroline growled.

"You're like the female Damon"

"If she was like Damon, she'd have ripped out your heart by now. No talking just pour" Bonnie commanded.

"You know what we need? Man candy" Caroline clapped her hands.

"A distraction from the assholes in our lives" Bonnie cheered, slightly buzzed.

"I know just who we need. He owes me a favour for saving his life"

* * *

><p>Damon, Klaus and Elijah sat at the bar; Damon and Klaus knocked back bourbon while Elijah indulged in red wine.<p>

"I think I'm going to go for the red head" Damon announced turning around and scanning the patrons in the bar.

"She's a witch I doubt you'd get close."

"Well obviously you need a lesson in handling the fairer sex" Damon announced approaching the witch and returning with a singed arm.

"Not a word" Damon said as he nursed his bourbon while his arm healed. The door opened and a familiar fragrance filled the room as Cami entered the bar.

"Cami" Klaus smiled and woke up to make his way to her, only to be stopped by Damon.

"Isn't that one of the names we aren't saying tonight? I think we should hop bars, maybe find a preppy annoying one with drunken little humans" Damon suggested and with a slight breeze they were gone.

* * *

><p>"So what is it you want?" Marcel asked as he entered the Den only to be accosted by 3 very drunk women and a strange man who kept throwing dirty glares at him.<p>

"You" Hayley giggled as she and Caroline circled the fine specimen of man.

"Look at that ass" Bonnie sighed dreamily biting her lip.

"What's going on?" Marcel asked looking around; he knew Hayley was sweet on Elijah, why she was throwing herself at him with her incredibly beautiful friends was beyond him.

"These are my friends; Caroline and Bonnie. They just moved into town. I was hoping you can entertain them" Hayley said throwing herself on Klaus's favourite single seater with Bonnie and Caroline sitting on either arm rest.

"Entertain them?" Marcel questioned feeling as if he were in some strange twilight zone. Hayley picked up a remote and hit play, soon the room filled with the sounds of Blacksteet's 'No Diggity'.

"Show us what you got big boy" Caroline crooned while Marcel stood frozen on the spot until Bonnie used her magic to pop a few of his buttons.

"You want me to strip?" He was sure he was in a twilight zone now.

"You owe me for saving your life, it's a small price now; dance monkey!" Hayley giggled throwing a grape at Marcel who caught it in his mouth.

"This is sexual harassment… then again who wouldn't want to be harassed by three incredible beauties." Marcel said giving a toothy smouldering grin as his hips began to sway while he removed his shirt buttons slowly. The women huddled together as they became absorbed in his poetic movements and the way the light caught his delectable chocolate skin.

"If I lick him would he taste like chocolate?" Caroline asked, as his shirt hit the floor and he moved his abs in a wave.

"Well you won't know until you try" Marcel shot back as he began to remove his belt.

Bonnie stood up on very unsteady legs as she moved towards Marcel.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked; her eyes transfixed on Marcel's perfect chiselled form.

"To try" Marcel nearly fall off his feet as all three women pounced on him, of course Klaus, Damon and Elijah walked in at that point to find Caroline's tongue on Marcel's neck, Bonnie's on his chest and Hayley trying to rip of his pants. Marcel who was the only one sober simply said one word;

"Rape" as he threw up his hands in innocence. Klaus grabbed Caroline by the elbow and vanished with her. Hayley growled at Elijah and stalked off while Elijah glared at Marcel until he left leaving Damon giving Bonnie a disappointed glare until she keeled over and threw up on his shoes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was hung over the toilet hurling her guts out while Damon paced angrily outside the bathroom door.<p>

"I leave for 3 hours Bon, 3 hours and you throw yourself at some strange vampire drunk of your ass."

"Can we do this in the morning?" Bonnie groaned pressing her forehead against the cool tub to make herself feel better.

"No, we do it now!" Damon growled, biting into his wrist and force feeding her blood.

"That should do the trick, now go clean up" Damon demanded as the alcoholic cloud that made Bonnie's mind hazy lifted.

"Where's Kai" She asked as her common sense returned.

"Cleaning" Damon smirked as Kai silently cursed him for making him clean Bonnie's mess.

* * *

><p>"What was that!" Klaus demanded as Caroline's buzz began to fade away.<p>

"Fun" Caroline retorted and Klaus felt like tearing his hair off.

"Anyway why do you care? Don't you have Cami?" Caroline spat.

"Cam… you think I'm with Cami? Are you jealous?" Klaus asked trying not to laugh at the baby vampire but failing.

"Love, Cami was just a strategic move that turned out to be quite useful and on our side. She represents the human element in the quarter. I have to be on good terms with her." Klaus said placing his hands on Caroline's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Oh really? Why does Cami know about everything going on in your life? Why didn't you tell me about Hayley's pregnancy or Ester and Mikael's resurrections?"

"To keep you safe!" Klaus yelled.

"I don't need to be kept safe; I'm not some breakable porcelain doll. I can take care of myself; we fought you, Silas and the travellers and we kicked ass so don't treat me like I'm some kind of weak useless-" Klaus silenced her by placing his finger on her lips.

"I apologise if I offended you. I care about you love. If Ester got her hands on you…"

"She won't get her hands on me; I have Bonnie and Damon back"

"I doubt Damon will be effective against Ester"

"Hey what he lacks in strength he makes up for in intelligence. He's good at tactics" Caroline defended her maker.

"I thought you hated him"

"I did and then he died and, I felt it… His blood is what brought me into being, I guess he's family" Caroline shrugged. Then entered an awkward silence with Klaus

"Do you remember what I said the last time we were together?" Klaus asked

"That you were turning your back on me and you would never look back as long as I was honest about how I feel." Caroline answered in a beat.

"You told me that you couldn't see me in your future plans Caroline. Do you think staying away from you was easy?"

"Just because I said something stupid out of fear doesn't mean that I want you to shut me out completely."

"Fear?"

"Fear of losing myself so completely in you I turn into Elena the way she was with Damon"

"Love, you have far too much fire in you to turn into the Doppelganger. That's what I was attracted to in the beginning. You never take my bad behaviour sitting down."

"We've come a long way" Caroline said stepping closer to Klaus.

"What about your future plans?"

"I've been attacked so many times these past few years I guess I learned to appreciate the here and now" Caroline said with a light laugh and smile she reserved for Klaus. He closed the space between them and kissed Caroline senseless as they fell upon his Egyptian thread bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go my beauties, finally updated. Not too happy with this one but I really wanted a strip scene with that gorgeous piece of man Marcel. Marcel and Cami should be together because Klaus is MEANT for Caroline. Fuck you Julie Plec with your worse than Bella Elena and the tragedy called Stefoline (typing it makes my stomach churn) Stefan and his hero hair are reserved for Elena, Caroline is way too legendary to be with that bore.  
><strong>

**Rant done for now :)**

**You will see Davina, Josh, Gia and the rest in the coming chapters, even the dreaded Elena, Jerkemy and Stefan will make appearances, I just can't keep Stefan and Damon apart, they are my vampire Sam and Dean. I am playing with pairing Kol and Davina and Elijah and Lucy. I am taking a page out of the originals with Hayley and pairing her with Jackson for the betterment of the pack and because Elijah is just supremely creepy recently.**

**Love**

**Rogue**


End file.
